Accidental Silhouettes
by Hari-Aisu
Summary: One hundred moments in time with L and Light... each in one hundred words. No more, and most definitely no less. If only canon could be so sweet.
1. Corporeal

A.N: This is what happens when you challenge Hari-Aisu, and expect her _not _to take you seriously. XD One hundred one shots, each one-shot, only one hundred words... no more, and no less. Ha-ha! I already have like seven done. O.O Oh, my friends are so conniving. ^.^ I'm taking all requests, so if you have a word or a phrase you wish to be done, please let me know!

And don't forget to check out my poll up in my profile! XD Thanks for reading!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter One: _Corporeal_

* * *

Touching his hand was easy, when it was just the two of them.

The animosity that poured through the air whenever they were together and in front of an audience was rather frightening to most people, especially whenever hands began to rise on their own accord and fists were formed.

But when it was just the both of them alone…

There were no such sights of anger or bitterness showcased for anyone to see.

Sitting next to each other, bodies lying adjacently on the bed meant to house their slumbering bodies, Raito reached forward and simply reveled in the feeling.

* * *


	2. Write

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Two: _Write_

* * *

The compulsion was heavy, and he was his pen's own slave.

It was something he had not realized at first, and as the days began to roll on, a fact that remained unapparent under the paper's blinding spell. After awhile, he would find himself doodling tiny names (_names he did __**not**__ know, and yet __remembered none the same_) in random places and tracing kanji on dull surfaces caught beneath his meticulous hands, and silently cringing to himself.

Was it an addiction or something even darker than such a word could imply?

Death had never seemed so cruel until that moment.

* * *


	3. Appear

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Three: _Appear_

* * *

At the dead of night, they would meet.

Not in the physical sense, of course. They were already together all of the time, and Raito was sure that the cold metal cuff surrounding his wrist even in sleep would not allow him to forget this fact.

In their dreams (_or maybe just his, as L never slept_), he would see him and they would speak of things that they would never have the courage to speak of when they were awake. It was a tireless cycle, being reminded of the one person who haunted him continuously.

Raito liked it nonetheless.

* * *


	4. Billfold

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Four: _Billfold_

* * *

L had _constantly _asked why he kept it on his person, even when it wasn't necessary.

And he would always give the same answer-

"_Just force of habit, really… would you like to take a look?_"

The detective would simply shrug and brush off the boy's sly glance as he returned back to his original task of choosing.

It was only now, a few years after the fact, that Raito opened his wallet and glanced down at its contents.

If felt odd doing so without L's monotone asking the familiar question in response.

But only out of habit, of course.

* * *


	5. Oral

A.N: Ha-ha... keeps screwing with my word count. Damn you, downloader! Damn you to hell! :p C'mon, you guys, give me some prompts! I need something to work with! I'm a very sore loser! Lol. And thanks to those who have stepped up to the call! I shall use your suggestions as soon as I am able! ^.^

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Five: _Oral_

* * *

L smirked as Raito glared at him over his shoulder, honey brown eyes narrowing as the older man chuckled with glee.

"Raito-kun is so suspicious of me."

Popping another strawberry into his mouth, the odd detective nearly choked as Raito _accidentally _elbowed him in the midsection, smirking rather vindictively.

"Oh, sorry about that!"

Not wanting to push his luck, L carefully pushed the delicious fruit out of his own reach and childishly stuck out his tongue.

'Spoil-sport.'

That was the _last _time he ever tried to entice his friend sexually with any fruit.

Kira-kun was a vengeful creature, after all.

* * *


	6. Citizen

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Six: _Citizen_

* * *

There were times that L did, in fact, go outside. Not many, of course, but there were times.

He enjoyed the fresh air (_if temporarily_) and basked in the usual sunlight that hit his thankless visage (_if only for awhile_) for those few short moments he was surrounded by buildings that towered over him as he silently wandered forward.

In a way, he had never felt both more human and _in_human at the same time.

It reminded him that though he was different, he was still very much a person.

It was then that L embraced his humanity…

If only briefly.

* * *


	7. Dawn

Side-Note: I was thinking of new ideas of FEA when writing this, so pardon the WftR vibe. I was totally in that zone when writing this drabble. Lol. For those who don't know what I'm talking about... don't worry about it. Just read. ^.^;

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Seven: _Dawn_

* * *

He had never thought that once he had died and fallen into the dark abyss that most people feared that he would miss the beginnings of morning light the most.

There was no real passage of time here in this ocean of never-ending infinity, and all L saw after miles and miles of walking was sand and rocks.

_Death _really was his worst nightmare come to life.

Yet if there _was _one thing he missed more than the mornings filled with work, peace and caffeine, he refused to say.

(_Yet words were no longer necessary in a place like this…_)

* * *


	8. Laughter

Yays for Ryuuk! XD *Fan-gasm*

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Eight: _Laughter_

* * *

It was always there, grating on his poor, already damaged nerves…

"_Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk…_"

It wasn't _so _annoying when he actually put forth the effort to ignore the wheezing set of chuckles, but such a consistent exertion to blatantly overlook such troublesome noise that usually meant that the beast just over his shoulder was up to something no good was impossible even for someone like him.

"_Hey, Raito!_"

Rolling his eyes, the brunette kept his gaze forward on his teacher.

"_Raito…_"

'What did I do to deserve this?'

"_Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk… you're so funny…_"

Yeah…

Raito was just so _hilarious_.

* * *


	9. Ending

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Nine: _Ending_

* * *

"_I think I appreciate the middle most, Raito-kun_."

L had answered in his same dismal manner, dark charcoal-colored eyes lingering over his companion's frame as they both sat on the floor beside their bed.

The question had been innocent enough, and Raito had not realized its implication until later on, when they were both laying down beside each other in exhaustion.

"_Which part of a story means the most to you, L?_"

Tucking in beside his friend, Raito silently smiled as the man beside him crept closer.

'But this… this can be our happily ever after. If only for awhile.'

* * *


	10. Mix

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Ten: _Mix_

* * *

"Really?"

"Really."

"… … Are you sure?"

"Raito-kun, please, this takes both _practice_ and _skill_."

The younger man snorted as his friend continued to tally forth on his task, the intense look on his face making the smile lingering over his lips bloom rather beautifully.

"How long are you going to keep doing that?"

"Until it is _done_."

"But you've been-"

"_Hush_!"

Staring down at the still slightly lumpy batter, L pouted as Raito snickered in the background.

"This is still lumpy, Raito-kun."

"That's muffin batter, Ryuuzaki." Raito chuckled, still very amused. "It's _supposed_ to be lumpy."

"… … Oh."

* * *


	11. Cinema

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Eleven: _Cinema_

* * *

"_Stop moving!_" Raito muttered under his breath as he re-situated himself against his companion's shoulder. "I _told _you this was a bad idea…"

"I was just reaching for my drink and candy, Raito-kun." Blinking vacantly as the large screen in front of them flickered for a moment before the image transitioned into another scene, dark eyes narrowing with exhaustion. "I did not think that your thigh would be there…"

"…"

Glancing over at the man staring at him expectantly with wide, dark-gray eyes, Raito simply sighed before tuning out the movie playing in the background and letting the other man do what he wanted.

* * *


	12. Star

*Prompt subject originally Gabi Howard's. See? Don't you just love people who share? Lol.

Now, why don't you share with me too, while you're at it!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Twelve: _Star_

* * *

Before what Raito liked to call his 'awakening', he had always been the center of attention.

If the Earth revolved around the Sun, than everything else basically revolved around Raito.

It wasn't that Raito simply _thought _this, of course. Everyone around him reminded him of his own perfection, refusing to let the boy forget that he was the epitome of extraordinary.

Yet such attentions soon became dull and unnecessary as even an ego like Raito's began to simply ignore the admiration and concentrate on something other than his own perfection.

"Raito-kun?"

Staring at L, Raito knew.

Flawlessness was overrated, anyway.

* * *


	13. Scare

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Thirteen: _Scare _

* * *

"Raito-kun?"

Staring down at the panting boy now sprawled on the floor, L cautiously poked him with a bare foot, waiting for the inevitable speech about 'hygiene' and 'stinky toes' (_Though L knew for a fact that his toes did __**not **__stink!_) to come spewing out of his companion's mouth as he shook himself out of his own stupor.

It, surprisingly, never came.

"Raito-kun, are you alright?"

Putting his hand back onto the bed and pulling himself forward, Raito took a deep breath and calmed his racing heart-beat.

"Yeah."

After re-situating himself back in bed, Raito kept his eyes open.

* * *


	14. Changeover

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Fourteen: _Changeover_

* * *

"I think I need a haircut." Raito muttered to himself as he glanced into the mirror before him, fiddling with his now overly-long auburn fringe hanging over his sight. "I look like a dog."

"Raito-kun sounds ridiculous." L absently poked his head over the side, his face now visible in the mirror. "I would say he appears to be more of the _feline _variety…"

"Ryuuzaki!"

"What?" Petting the enraged minor on the head, L hid a smile behind his usually passive façade. "Raito-kun has the eyes for it, at least."

Raito failed to mention his hanging locks to the detective again.

* * *


	15. Melancholy

*Prompt topic suggested by Lady Kiome! Thanks hun!

… … Wouldn't _you _liked to be thanked? Then do some suggesting! ^.^

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Fifteen: _Melancholy_

* * *

"What?"

L said nothing as he curled up into his chair and nibbled on his thumb, heels and toes twitching against the cushion of the computer chair he was sitting on.

"… Ryuuzaki?" Raito muttered exasperatedly, honey-brown eyes narrowing in concern. "What's wrong?"

L muttered something under his breath as he turned away from his cuffed partner, dark eyes straying from Raito's disquieted expression.

"What was that?"

Glancing up with watery dark-gray eyes, L pointed at his cheek and pouted, looking every bit like the spoiled child he was.

"Fine!"

Moving forward, Raito pressed his lips to his cheek.

'Brat.'

* * *


	16. Whip Cream

*Prompt subject suggested by isamu-michi, whose ideas very much amused me. Yays. Lol.

Now, who else wants to throw some subjects my way? XD

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Sixteen: _Whip Cream_

* * *

"Put. That. _Down_." Raito backed away from the now dangerous detective as he slumped forward with a treacherous gleam in his saggy-eyed stare. "I refuse to even come _near _you with that thing in your hand, Ryuuzaki!"

"But Raito-kun…"

"Stop it with your damn kinks, Ryuuzaki!"

Refusing to glance back at the now pouting investigator with the Cool Whip bottle attached to his hand, Raito huffed out in resignation.

'… stupid hormones…'

Before L could even say another word (probably of encouragement), Raito spun around and threw himself at the older man.

L simply went with the flow thereafter.

* * *


	17. Water

*Prompt idea given for use by Lady Kiome. Isn't she so nice? XD

For some reason, I seem to be in love with Chibi-Raito lately. Don't ask. -.-;

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Seventeen: _Water_

* * *

"Dad?"

Yagami Soichirou blinked as his tiny son smiled up at him from his spot beside the fountain filled with change and shimmering fluid, the childish inquisition shining behind his eyes making him seem all the more adorable in his father's own eyes.

"Yes son?"

Letting his hand linger in the clear liquid bubbling from the overflowing sprouts jetting inside its cage, Raito wondered if his father would get angry if he suddenly jumped right in.

"Raito?"

The young boy quietly contemplated if such a feat would be worth it in the end-

"… … _Nothing_."

Before squinting his eyes in mischievous glee.

* * *


	18. Examine

*This is for Kunoichi21, who wanted a prompt to include the book "_Angels and Demons_". Enjoy, and hopefully, I didn't let you down! Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Eighteen: _Examine_

* * *

"I'm trying to _read_ Ryuuzaki!" Raito grunted as he ignored the constant poking on his partner's part and kept his gaze forward on his book, gritting his teeth rather painfully. "Don't you have some pouting or sulking to do, anyway?!"

"… … L does not _pout_." L then proceeded to sulk, pouting as his friend continued to peruse his book, "_Angels and Demons_". "I have already read this book."

"And? I _haven't_."

"… … _**Really**_?"

Raito felt his eyes widen as he chanced a tiny glance at L.

L smiled in return.

"Don't-"

"It was all a part-!"

"SHUT UP, RYUUZAKI!"

* * *


	19. Profile

And now I have officially taken on a fascination with Chibi-L. O.o; I think this is my subconscious' way of saying I really need to update FoF. Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Nineteen: _Profile_

* * *

"Pretty, L."

The tiny scraggly-dressed boy blinked as the old man with a kind smile peeked over his shoulder and glanced down at his doodle, cheeks burning with a small bit of shame as his work sat next to him undone.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright." Quillsh smiled as he patted the child on the shoulder, the cute picture of another tiny child with perfect brown hair and a slightly un-proportionate body waving up at him on the piece of paper. "Breaks are necessary at times to help stimulate the mind."

L nodded as he continued with his drawing, giggling in glee.

* * *


	20. Heavy

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Twenty: _Heavy _

* * *

In the midst of so much scrutiny, Raito slowly realized that making plans and carrying them out were two whole different concepts altogether.

You could imagine anything your heart desired, but that did not mean that such things were…

_Possible._

The young teen had not thought about the repercussions of his actions, only that such things would bring him momentary joy, and if he could do what he did with the Note, what made all of his other dreams null and void?

Five years after the fact, Raito would come to regret his lack of hindsight, along with his naivety.

* * *


	21. Host

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Twenty-One: _Host _

* * *

Raito liked to think he was all-divine, yet deep within his mask of indifference and cunning, he knew this to not be true.

There was a seed of doubt implanted inside his body, waiting for the perfect moment to sprout and take hold of his way of thinking-

He _knew it_.

His views of the world, he thought, were absolute. There were no other answers to the world's problems but his own.

So why did this shaky, if veiled, resolve lay within his mental domain?

Staring down at his now-uncuffed wrist scarred after weeks of attachment, Raito bit back his words.

* * *


	22. Fetish

*This was suggested by isamu-michi, whose original phrase was 'why is he sniffing my underwear?' LOL. Hopefully she doesn't mind that I tweaked it to fit in better! XD Thanks so much!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Twenty-Two: _Fetish_

* * *

He didn't know why, but he_ had _to do it.

Raito didn't notice it at first, quite content to be left sleeping (_especially on those days where L pushed him to even __**his**__ own limits_) as his companion shuffled away from their bed and towards their bureaus to do God knew what.

Of course, the brunette simply could not leave well enough alone.

Which is why on this night, as he wasn't tired, he allowed the detective to do what he always did and slipped off after him…

Only to wish he hadn't.

"L… why are you sniffing my underwear?!"

* * *


	23. Infinity

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Twenty-Three: _Infinity_

* * *

'No ending… no beginning… just…'

Forever.

_That_ is what this space represented to Raito, who was just so tired of walking and walking and walking…

Grasping onto the spot where his heart used to reside, Raito felt something akin to remorse bloom within his chest-

'A fit punishment for a heinous crime.'

His only glimmer of hope lay over the gray horizon, in that one day (_if such a thing existed in the perilous place filled with the scent of death and anguish_) he would get to see his special someone once more.

'Will you wait for me again, Ryuuzaki?'

* * *


	24. Clear

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Twenty-Four: _Clear_

* * *

When he first realized it, he had refused to believe it even himself.

There was nothing there, he would tell his subconscious, no feeling, no attachment-

Absolute indifference was all he held for the auburn-haired boy with bright chocolate-colored eyes.

Yet even denial wore just a bit thin on the most stubborn of people, and the detective was no exception. He would not deny himself much of anything, not even _this_.

As he rolled over on his bare torso and stared down at the lithe figure staring up at him with bedroom eyes, he couldn't say he regretted a thing.

* * *


	25. Matter

*Lucky number 25 everybody! We are officially ¼ of the way there, my peeps and peep-ettes! Feel my excitement and share in it! Lol! And a big sorry to all the reviews I haven't been able to respond to so far! Hopefully my fearsome updating skills make up for this fact. XD And to the people who wanted something with Misa... well, this was already pre-written, so hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Twenty-Five: _Matter_

* * *

"Does!"

"Doesn't."

"Does!"

"Doesn't."

"… … YOU ARE SUCH A PRICK, RYUUZAKI!"

Raito held in his laughter as L continued to eat his cake with a bored expression plastered against his visage, the young model standing before them looking ready to throttle him with her own bare hands. Making sure that his 'girlfriend' did not see his amused smile beneath his lingering right hand, Raito attempted to pacify the girl.

"I'm sure you're absolutely right, Misa. Ryuuzaki doesn't know what he's talking about."

"See?! Misa told you so, Ryuuzaki!"

'Oh, yeah… you're definitely a prick, L. _That_ I can agree with.'

* * *


	26. Rain

*Prompt suggestion made by bookenworum! Thanks muchly sweetie!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Twenty-Six: _Rain_

* * *

"Do you wish we… hadn't done this?" Raito felt himself stumble over his own words, not sure if wanted to hear the answer to his question or not. "Do you want to stop, I mean?"

A hand skimmed through Raito's side as fresh pellets of rain jolted just outside the window he was now leaning against, shivering slightly from the coolness projected by the glass pane. Leaning forward, L gently laid his head against the teen's shoulder and held in a shuddered sigh.

"No."

Feeling the cuff on his hand jingle reassuringly, Raito bit his lip and stifled his smile.

* * *


	27. Burn

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Twenty-Seven: _Burn_

* * *

At times, it felt like _fire_.

Keeping in his moans through stuttering breaths, Raito quivered as he felt L's lips travel down his shoulder to his collarbone, nipping at the slightly protruding bones with dull teeth and a curious tongue. Shaking off the shirt hanging off one shoulder, Raito let it hang on the thread that kept the two of them constantly together, eyes gaining a faraway sheen to them as the other man's hands wandered past his belt line.

When Raito caught himself looking away at the fiery eyes glowing with dark embers, all he could see were flames.

* * *


	28. Post

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Twenty-Eight: _Post_

* * *

"But you haven't moved from there in over an hour!" Raito whined as he slumped within his seat, caramel-brown eyes narrowing angrily. "I'm starting to get sore in all the wrong spots!"

L smirked as he dipped his finger into the icing of his cake and kept his stare forward onto the computer screen. "There are _correct _spots to be sore in, Raito-kun?"

"STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT, RYUUZAKI!" Pushing himself away from the hentai beside him, the college student pouted. "I'm being serious…"

Pushing himself away from the computer, L then proceeded to do the unthinkable.

"Let's go then."

* * *


	29. Indescribable

*Prompt suggestion made by recipe for insanity! ^.^ Yay. Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Twenty-Nine: _Indescribable_

* * *

Not many people had ever witnessed him like this, being as anti-social as he was.

Clothes strewn on in an awkward fashion as his hair lay over his head in a disheveled mess of locks, a lazy smile perched over his lips as he laughed at something the older man beside him whispered in his ear.

L felt a part of him grow in elation, happier than he had ever felt in his life.

It might've been a shady, half-hearted sort of glee, mixed in with angst and turmoil and just about everything in between-

But _that_ was worth _everything_.

* * *


	30. Inevitable

*Prompt word given to me by recipe for insanity! Lol. I am well acquainted with this word! *Thinks back at CSS* Oh yes, indeed… Regardless, I don't know if I like this one. I put L in Kira's metaphorical 'shoes' for a moment, and it kind of sticks with me… Hm.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Thirty: _Inevitable_

* * *

"It's inescapable, isn't it?" L whispered against his arms, body curled around his knees.

"What is, L?" Quillsh Whammy gave the boy a tired glance, the events of the past couple of weeks finally wearing them both thin down to the core.

The young detective blinked as he steered himself away from his train of thought and glanced down at the file lying before him on the desk. "My continued presence in this world… It won't ever die away."

'To hide behind a symbol is foolish, but necessary. To the world, I am omniscient…'

L Lawliet could fade with the obscurity.

* * *


	31. Indecency

*Ha, once again, the prompt for this one was originally 'L is for Long, not Love', given to me by isamu-michi, but I, once again, tweaked with it a bit and kind of did it as more of a layout than an actual 'prompt-style'. Hopefully you guys still enjoy! XD

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Thirty-One: _Indecency_

* * *

"… _Are you __**serious**_?!"

L blinked as the boy stared at him with wide-brown eyes, having turned around in an inopportune moment and gaping at him almost comically.

"What is it, Raito-kun?" The investigator allowed the smile to reach up to his voice as he fixed his pants and patted his hands on the fabric lying over his thin, almost sickly emaciated thighs.

"… That should _not_ be possible."

"I am _L_, Raito-kun." Washing his hands with strawberry-scented soap, L hummed a song under his breath. "Anything is possible."

Rolling his eyes in sordid exasperation, Raito quickly shut his mouth.

* * *


	32. Expressions

*Prompt idea originally came from bookenworum! Much thanks thrown your way, hun! Yay for... well, you'll see!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Thirty-Two: _Expressions_

* * *

It was the little things that she noticed the most with her two boys.

The way Raito's eyebrow would twitch whenever Ryuuzaki would make another Kira-claim, or the way Ryuuzaki's fingers would clench when Raito would steal the last piece of cake 'just because'. It was all a subtle play of words that were never actually spoken, but still said nonetheless.

Misa might've been oblivious to many things, but when it came to the investigators that visited her from time to time, she knew _everything_.

Even the little things they kept hidden, or at least, _thought_ they kept hidden anyway...

* * *


	33. Timeless

*Many thanks to recipe for insanity for giving me the prompt to use! I do so enjoy when people share the love. Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Thirty-Three: _Timeless_

* * *

There had been a moment in between his conversation with L outside in the rain and inside the investigation room, where the detective then proceeded to meet his fate, that Raito had actually felt a pang of remorse for the older man.

It was a second of hesitation caught with a scent of the emotional baggage that had been wrought on him the last few weeks they had… been _together_.

A moment of weakness that still haunted the first Kira to this day.

But was it truly just a fleeting moment?

Raito thought back on those memories, and still wondered.

* * *


	34. Shine

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Thirty-Four: _Shine_

* * *

In his dreams, everything was illuminated.

People were in a constant state of bliss and comfort, and children were free to do as they pleased on paved-way streets empty of people with evil intent. There was no such thing as precaution, as there was nothing that people needed to be guarded _against_.

Yet, there was still a profound emptiness lying deep within his soul's confines, aching to be set free.

Opening his eyes and breaking himself back into the reality that seemed no better than the one he had dreamed up, Raito laid awake in a tousled state of mind.

* * *


	35. Embrace

*Prompt suggestion given to me by MLMsky4life! Thanks for the idea! XD

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Thirty-Five: _Embrace_

* * *

Watari had never really given him the affection he needed as a child.

This is a realization that strangely hits him just as the boy that he has been watching for so long rolls over on the mattress and throws an arm over his waist, the sudden warmth of physical contact jarring him out of his thoughts of rising percentages and declining crime-rates.

Whereas Raito had had the basic childhood filled with affectionate touches and careless kisses, L had lived the complete opposite, resulting in the cold, apathetic person he was now.

'Is this really what I have been missing?'

* * *


	36. Sleep

*Prompt idea originally made by Rethira! I'm starting to get used to thanking people for suggestions, now… ^.^; Somehow, L manages to once again be a douche-bag in this one. I don't know if I'm too regretful about that fact. Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Thirty-Six: _Sleep_

* * *

"Do you know, Raito-kun," L pleasantly smiled (_which in itself was scary_) as the younger man gave him a critical perusal out of the corner of his eye, "that you say the most _amazing _things when you are resting?"

If Raito could've, he would've hit L in the face.

"In fact, I would say that Raito-kun is much more enjoyable to speak to when he is under the influence of his exhaustion than in his waking hours." L continued to smile unnervingly as the boy rolled his eyes.

"It's too bad you don't nap, Ryuuzaki. Then, maybe_ I_ could be pleasantly surprised."

* * *


	37. Smile

*Prompt idea original belonging to Sharpest Spade! Thanks for joining in the cause to prove that Hari-Aisu has what it takes to kick ass in drabble-writing! ;D

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Thirty-Seven: _Smile_

* * *

It was a studied grin that years earlier began to chip and tear at the edges until all that was left was a shadow of its former glory.

Yet people still fell for its insipid, foolish charms anyway.

Raito knew he was a great actor, and delighted in the fact quite regularly, yet even _he _had to wonder just how long it would take before the people around him began to notice the sarcastic caricature that lay over his face and see it for what it truly was.

"Here."

Blinking as _his_ detective shoved a bag of chips under his nose, Raito beamed.

* * *


	38. Disquiet

*Prompt was suggested by chibikuro rose-sama, whom I thank immensely for the lot of drabble ideas! Thankies so much!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Thirty-Eight: _Disquiet_

* * *

It was a crafty sort of paranoia that had snuck in when he had least expected it to, unwavering in its stand of torrential emotion and utter despair. There was no other way to describe it, as the will to live slowly drained away from his being, leaving nothing but a bitter shell of the once proud, self-centered and belligerent detective.

"Daydreaming, Ryuuzaki?"

Looking into the once-pure boy's eyes, L wished he _could_ say that he wasdaydreaming, much like the past couple of weeks.

Instead, he held in his breath and counted down the minutes until his ultimate demise.

* * *


	39. Reserve

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Thirty-Nine: _Reserve_

* * *

There was a certain coldness beneath Raito's warm façade that ultimately irked L to the core.

It was not so much the act that bothered him (_really, L had no right to be reproachful when he hid his true self behind the aura of a selfish child and reveled in it_), but the way it implemented itself at precisely the _worst _of times that truly made L cringe within his self-contained cage.

Sometimes, he wanted to push the boy against the wall and _show him _just how eager he was to shed such fakery-

But even _L_ had his limits.

* * *

**A.N:** Alright, I feel I have to speak up now that more than a couple (*snort* I wish it was a couple) people have brought up this issue, and it's an issue that has been spanning across the board with all of my stories (and one that actually bothers me immensely, to tell you the truth) so I might as well make an announcement out of this.

I am glad that people enjoy my tastes in humor, and that stories such as "Discordant Harmony", "The Fundamentals of Family" and others of the like are so easily accepted in the mainstream DN fandom. Ours is a fandom of angst, mystery, backstabbing, and lots (_and I mean **lots**_) of death, and the fact that such crackiness was taken in and enjoyed made me so shocked (especially when you consider I wasn't even _flamed_ for any of these stories, and was given con/crit, if nothing else) that I nearly pissed my pants. It seems, however, that I have been pigeon-holed into the humor genre, and I feel shamed. Stories like "One Last Goodnight", "Life Imitating Art" and "For Every Action" have been trashed for not holding the same qualities of humor, or at least disappointing people for the lack of it- I have to ask, do most of my readers _expect _that of every story I write now? If so, I will have to apologize, because in that case, I have only myself and my own frivolous personality to blame. I am not trying to poke at any readers or reviewers in particular (because believe it or not, it's a majority thing, not a singular thing), but please, if you go into every single one of my stories expecting a humorous foray into the chaotic, don't blame me if you're disappointed (_especially if the genre isn't even humor!_) or even angered at the fact.

This one-shot collection is a mixture of all genres, but it is set in canon-like settings, so I can't promise that every single one is going to be all LOL-worthy. Yes, there will be sad ones, angsty ones, introspective drabbles, POV-changes, just about everything, really! I just don't want to have people expect something of me that I don't think is fair. I don't want to sound bitchy, but considering I don't ask a lot of my readers like other author's do, I don't think of it as being mean, but more as wanting a fair chance to broaden my own writing-horizons. If you don't enjoy it, don't read it. If you do, well, cookies for you. But anyway, I really want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing, and I hope you continue to do so with love and care.

REMEMBER, HARI-CHAN LOVES YOU ALL NO MATTER IF YOU TRASH HER OR NOT! *Hug*

* * *


	40. Chair

*Prompt suggestion made by MLMsky4life, which when thinking of the word itself made me think of _swivel_ chairs, which in turn made me think of _L_ in swivel chairs, which in turn made me think of the second opening of Death Note in which L is _spinning _in a swivel chair-

I think I'll stop now. Lol. Thanks for the suggestion, hun!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Forty: _Chair_

* * *

"What are you _**doing**_?!"

L blinked as he put his foot down and stopped his propelling body from continuing on its amusing spiral trek. Though his stomach protested slightly and his vision began to blur and dim at the edges, the detective showed no signs of such distress.

"I am doing the same thing as Raito-kun, of course. _Working_."

"_That_ was _not _working, Ryuuzaki!" The stressed-out brunette threw a pencil at the other's head, barely restraining a smile as the detective blinked in confusion. "I hope you throw up all that cake you ate later on!"

"... Raito-kun is cruel."

* * *


	41. Fall

*Prompt suggestion made by Sharpest Spade! Thank you very much! Coincidentally, I can totally see this happening after the 'Chair' prompt from last chapter. LOL.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Forty-One: _Fall_

* * *

L glared at the young boy gawking at his still form on the floor, legs stuck up in the air as his arms laid sprawled spread-eagle out on the cold cement floor beneath him.

The chair he had been spinning upon continued to absently rotate for a couple more seconds before a loud, warm guffaw broke out within the room, taking the aching detective completely off guard.

Instead of feeling insecure or embarrassed, the trickling chuckles triggered an amused response on his part, making L snicker himself.

"… … _Oops_."

* * *


	42. Then

A.N: This is for everyone who wished for a Chibi-Raito and Chibi-L drabble. Consider this the beginning of a series within a series, my friends. You just can't stop with one hundred words with these two brats. XD

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Forty-Two: _Then_

* * *

_It all started with a brush on the lips. _

_Accidental, and completely nonchalant…_

_But still a kiss nonetheless. _

_Pretty brown eyes stared up at the dark-haired stranger quite a few years older than him, smoldering gray eyes shimmering immensely under the dimming afternoon light. Grabbing onto the child's shaking hand, L smiled as he gave it a squeeze before spinning around and running in the opposite direction. _

_The kid with a completely shocked expression faded into darkness before-_

L blinked as the computer screen in front of him blinked into darkness, feeling just a bit light-headed.

'Well, that was strange...'

* * *


	43. Now

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Forty-Three: _Now_

* * *

Raito sighed as he stared at the man sitting next to him, dazedly biting his thumb whilst the screen in front of him stayed on the same page.

Feeling something niggle in the back of his head, Raito closed his eyes, letting the darkness pull him in with its spell…

"_Are you… alright, mister?" The child tentatively asked as he brushed off his shirt and rubbed his sore left cheek with his right hand._

_The frail-looking teenager quietly nodded as he patted the brunette on the head. _

"_Yes, thank y-"_

Raito blinked his way out of his thoughts.

'… _Weird_.'

* * *


	44. Restless

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Forty-Four: _Restless_

* * *

Lying back to back with his companion quietly breathing behind him, Raito sighed as he closed his eyes and tapped his fingers against the mountain of blankets surrounding them. Still not quite sure just _why _he was laying in bed doing nothing, the college student glanced over at the locked door all the way on the other side of the room-

And just simply sighed.

'I can get up _later_, can't I?'

The case was simply going nowhere _anyway_…

Bunching up the sheets beneath his long fingers, Raito stifled a small snort as an arm threw itself over his waist.

* * *


	45. Metal

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Forty-Five: _Metal _

* * *

The cool lock of steel against his wrist was an integral part of his being at this point, and not for the reason that the others might think.

Yes, this contraption symbolized his dedication to the Kira-case; a physical manifestation of his being tied down to this case made up of maddening riddles and the endless cycle of death that no one, not even the greatest detective in the world , could figure out.

But that was not all, in Raito's eyes.

In the end, he was attached to more than just the case.

His freedom was just a bonus.

* * *


	46. Silence

*Thank you bookenworum for the prompt suggestion! ^.^ Let's take another look back at a moment with Chibi-L, shall we...

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Forty-Six: _Silence_

* * *

Taking in the precious moment of solitude for what it was, L carefully elbowed his way through the open door and threw himself into the darkness of the outdoors. Making sure his parent's lights were off from their window, the boy smiled as he made his way to his favorite tree and began the torturous climb up.

Swinging up the branch and landing rather gracefully, the six-year-old sighed as he pulled his knees up and laid his head back, the street void of any sounds except for his own breathing.

Not noticing the sudden rancid smell of smoke, L slept.

* * *


	47. Thievery

*Prompt content suggested by Kitsune55! Giving Hari-chan plot-bunnies since… well, since 2008. That's still impressive though. Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Forty-Seven: _Thievery_

* * *

"What are you doing, Raito-kun?"

The boy felt his eyes widen on their own accord as he stuffed the sticky object within his hand into his pocket (_not realizing just how much he looked like the other investigator as he did so_) and spun away from the accusing detective glaring at him from the corner of his peripheral vision.

"Nothing. Just… you know, looking at this-"

"Porn site?"

"…"

"…"

"You're not going to let me live this down, are you?"

L smirked as he held out his hand and Raito handed back the twisted gummy-worm to its original owner.

'Damn bastard.'

* * *


	48. Chimera

*Pennies to anybody who can guess who we're delving into now. XD Plus, the prompt word might not seem so obvious (though I suppose that's the case for a lot of the words), but if you think about the prompts previous to this one, you might see just why I chose this word in particular…

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes **_

Chapter Forty-Eight: _Chimera_

* * *

Every time one of them reached forward, the other would just shrink back and let the movement go on unnoticed, _especially _when done in front of the other members of the investigation squad.

It was not so much that he was in-tune with their actions, but after awhile, such spurning grew into heavy animosity that carried such zealousness, even the most dim-witted of people couldn't help but notice.

Hence, him wanting to _say _something to either of them.

But he knew it was not his place to make any speculation on either of their parts.

He was expendable after all.

* * *


	49. Intoxication

*Thanks to Black-Dranzer-1119 for the prompt suggestion! I am terribly saddened that only one person was able to guess the POV of the last person's drabble. Boo-hoo.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Forty-Nine: _Intoxication_

* * *

There was a fine line between buzzed and drunk, and Raito was pretty sure he had crossed it about three drinks ago.

Yawning as he wandered out into the balcony of his 'friend's' room, Raito stumbled over to the railing and nearly giggled as he precariously balanced himself over the steep barrier keeping him from falling over and breaking his legs.

The stars above him twinkled mischievously as Raito slid down the railing and closed his eyes, grasping onto the metal handles keeping afloat.

'This state of mind… is only a reminder.'

Though a reminder of what, Raito didn't know.

* * *


	50. Discordant

*Fifty?! We've reached FIFTY?! Oh, how awesome am I? XD Oh, we're ½ -way there… LOL. I love puns. But seriously, we're at the midway point everybody! ^.^ Oh… and I just had to use this word, especially… well, you know. I know. We all know. =P Wait till next chapter. Ironic much, Hari-chan?

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Fifty: _Discordant_

* * *

Their whirlwind game of 'Will they, won't they?' was beginning to drive the other investigators around them mad, and Watari was sick of doing all he could do to keep them under a certain degree of control before this all imploded within their faces.

L, of course, didn't see the problem, but the old inventor was not so keen on letting such things slide under the rug like L did and act under impulse and frivolity.

Raito was not much better, living so deeply in his denial it was actual beginning to scare him.

Watari just _really_ needed a vacation.

* * *


	51. Harmony

*All I can say is, enjoy! Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Fifty-One: _Harmony_

* * *

If he could have one penny for each time he had sighed at the sudden displays of gregariousness on his son's behalf, Soichirou was absolutely sure he would have been able to both retire and set out for a vacation right now.

It wasn't that his son wasn't polite and social around other people…

It's just he wasn't like _that _around _L_.

It didn't _seem _fake, but the gingerly masked emotion underneath the smooth grin seemed to tell a different story, alluding to a hostile sort of feeling within those light-brown eyes.

Funnily enough, L didn't even seem to mind.

* * *


	52. Reflection

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Fifty-Two: _Reflection_

* * *

In his fellow companion's eyes, he saw himself, and it did nothing but make him cringe.

L represented both everything good and evil about this world, and though Raito himself was fascinated with such a contradiction set within a person, it only reminded the boy that he himself straddled that same line, even if with a bit more finesse.

"Good morning, Raito-kun." L whispered as the boy blinked, still avoiding his gaze like the plague.

The college student shivered as the cold manacle clasped around his wrist seem to grow all the colder.

"Good morning, L."

Oh, if only…

* * *


	53. Geek

*Many thanks to Urae for the prompt suggestion! As always, I appreciate all suggestions made to further this fic and its entire premise! And sorry about the slow updates... when you have no time, it shows. Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Fifty-Three: _Geek_

* * *

Though many other people brushed it off because of his good graces and naturally gorgeous looks, L could not stand to leave well enough alone.

Which is why, he watched-

"Ryuuzaki…"

And _watched_-

"_Ryuuzaki…_"

And _**watched**_-

"_RYUUZAKI!_"

And watched the high-and-mighty teen full of arrogant disbelief and barely-veiled cockiness with dark, wide eyes and a strained smirk set over his own set of lips.

"What is it?!" The boy snapped, embarrassed.

"You try so hard to hide it from the world," L stated, his smirk transforming into a grin, "but you truly are a nerd at heart, Raito-kun."

* * *


	54. Breakthrough

*Just a random note; I was listening to the Gravitation soundtrack (Can't you tell?) while writing this one, though the vibe is not so… well, not so humorous. _Leave me alone_. Lol. I'm just as addicted to that fandom as I am this one. Oh, love. ^.^ *Is seriously contemplating writing a Gravi-fic to show her adoration* But you didn't just hear that… XD

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Fifty-Four: _Breakthrough_

* * *

At times, it felt as if they were both running from something they couldn't see, trailed after an invisible flame of destruction ready to burst on the frayed edges of their shirts and tattered heels.

But even then, they didn't stop.

They _couldn't _stop.

Raito was stubborn and L was obstinate, and quite frankly, the closer the danger, the more enticing the chase became to the both of them.

Blockade after blockade of warning was not heeded, and though time ticked away towards both of their impending demises, they continued forward.

Eyes closed, hands out…

They both welcomed their obliteration.

* * *


	55. Wish

*Prompt content given to me by Little Ryuu! Thanks so much for the idea! XD I kind of hated myself after this drabble, but I really loved it at the same time. It was such prime material… DAMN YOU, ONE HUNDRED WORD LIMIT! Grr…

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Fifty-Five: _Wish_

* * *

He was there-

Not _there_, but…

Still **there**.

Did that make any sense?

Did _he _make any sense?

The slim figure shrouded in darkness stared at him with fathomless black-holes for eyes, making the thumping pain within his chest reverberate even louder within his ears.

'Why did I keep going-'

'Why didn't you _stop _me when you had the chance-'

'Why couldn't I forget you-'

'Why didn't I try _harder_-'

Tears soaked his cheeks along with the stale sweat and crimson blood forever stained on his face as his eyes closed, coughing up left-over bile-

'Why couldn't I love y-'

* * *


	56. Blank

*Prompt suggestion made by chibikuro rose-sama! Thank you for the inspiring word-age! Lol. I also have to thank Evan's Blue, since I was listening to their song 'Over' as I was writing this and that most definitely affected my mood. O.o; Yeah… Once again, Hari-chan has to mention how much she hates the 100 word limit sometimes, and leaves it at that. -.-;

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Fifty-Six: _Blank_

* * *

Smooth white scarred with a smoky black enveloped his vision, the tendrils of dark strokes searing into his corneas as his hands continued on their mission. Page by page became filled, and yet he could see no end in sight-

(_Everything had always been judged by what he could and could not see, even his own spectacular achievements and actions_)

Milky white transformed by the power of his pen, by the motion of his fingers, by the trailing of his wrists-

(_If there was ever such a thing as a __**beginning**__, then Raito did not know what it looked like_)

* * *


	57. Linger

*Word up to one of my favorite characters in DN, who doesn't get nearly as much love as they deserve. I always have to find a way to put this character into my stories, even if for a little cameo. XD

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Fifty-Seven: _Linger_

* * *

There's something different about you.

I don't know what it is, exactly, and okaa-san keeps telling me that it might just be my over-active imagination running away from me again, but I know for a fact that you're not the same person I called 'onii-chan' all those months ago.

It all began when you started locking yourself in your room one day, ignoring all of us in favor of 'school-work'-

But I knew better.

I might play the act of 'airheaded little sister' quite well, but I _know you, _Raito.

What could it be, that trails after you so silently?

* * *


	58. Invisible

*Prompt provided to me by bookenworum! Thank you! And for all those who wanted a continuation of "Silence", here you go! Hopefully this set of drabbles makes up for the little lull I had awhile back... ^.^;;;

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Fifty-Eight: _Invisible_

* * *

"I'm sorry, L, but…"

_Time isn't important to me, but everything else is. _

"They… didn't make it."

_You were important, and so was daddy, but I guess I wasn't all that important to you, since you left without even taking me with you. _

"You'll have to stay with us for awhile, dear."

_But is that really a surprise? You never truly saw me for __**me**__._

"When we're done here, we'll be taking you someplace nice-"

_I was always alone, even when you were there. I was always wondering…_

"And I'm sure you'll like it."

_Did you ever even love me?_

* * *


	59. Broccoli

*Prompt suggestion made by MLMsky4life! Prompt suggestions always makes Hari-chan a very happy lady! Here's my attempt at all dialogue (or mostly, anyway). Yay for me. Lol.

* * *

Title:_**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Fifty-Nine: _Broccoli_

* * *

"I'm not touching that."

"You're being a child."

"And? Raito-kun continually reminds me of this fact, and I still do not change."

"That's because you're too stubborn for your own good!"

"… I believe that Raito-kun is the last person who should speak about my obduracy."

"Compared to you, I think I'm a saint."

"…"

"…"

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Just shut up and eat the damn thing so Watari can let us get on with the rest of our damn lives, L!"

"Raito-kun is so hostile. Watari, do I really have to?"

_Eye-Twitch…_

"L…"

"OOMPH!"

_Smile._

"Done."

* * *


	60. Sword

*Prompt suggestion made by Sharpest Spade! Thank you! I kind of used it in a cheesy way, though… Eh. I still liked it regardless. Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Sixty: _Sword_

* * *

"If given the possibility, how would you choose to kill me, L?"

L blinked as the random question fled his companion's mouth, for once stumped by the Kira-suspect's train of thought.

"You speak of death, Raito-kun, as if it is insignificant or some type of game." L smirked as the boy barely twitched. "39 percent."

"Yet you still refuse to answer the question." Raito mumbled underneath his breath.

"Raito-kun, if I should kill you, it would obviously be death by lethal injection."

The boy snarled rather viciously in L's direction.

"Oh, that was like a blade through the heart."

"… _Touché._"

* * *


	61. Connected

*Prompt given to me by bookenworum! Let's get back to the basics, shall we? ^.^ Uh… and can I just say once again-I HATE THIS 100 WORD LIMIT! I keep getting into each drabble, and then having to pull back because of this damn limit! No wonder my friend was so amused when I accepted her challenge; she knew what it was going to do to me! T.T

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Sixty-One: _Connected_

* * *

"_Here." _

_Raito smiled as the slightly older boy took the flower delicately held within his grip into his own grasp, blinking over at the child he was knelt in front of. _

"_I believe that this world __**can**__ be beautiful," Raito whispered, the smile etched on his face as radiant as the dying sun lowering over the buildings encasing the park the two boys inhabited, "Don't you?" _

_Holding back a cynical retort, L nodded as he straightened himself up and patted the child on the head once again. _

"_Why not?" _

Raito snapped his pencil in half as he coughed, shocked.

'L…'

* * *


	62. Boredom

*Prompt word given to me by chibikuro-rose sama! Thankies very muchly!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Sixty-Two: _Boredom_

* * *

Tapping his fingers against the gray keys of his laptop's keyboard, L sighed rather obnoxiously.

Raito kept his mouth shut, focused solely on the monitor in front of him.

Blinking as he felt a twinge of annoyance at the boy beside him ignoring him entirely, L bit his lip. Sighing once again, L leaned in a bit more into Raito's personal-bubble and began tapping his fingers against the surface of their desk instead.

Raito's eyebrow twitched.

L smirked in satisfaction-

That is, until a hand shoved his last piece of cake onto the floor.

Raito had never felt more content.

* * *


	63. Icon

*I'm not the biggest MJ fan, but I did grow up listening to his music. It was probably the one thing my brothers and I did enjoy doing together. Lol. Here's my moment of appreciation for a great performer and a maker of amazing music. So whether you love him or hate him or would rather just stop hearing _about_ him (which I think is just about everyone, really), remember… above all else, he gave us "Thriller". Nothing could be more awesome than that. XD

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Sixty-Three: _Icon_

* * *

"You know…"

The student sighed as the words escaped his fellow detective's lips, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that some sort of nonsense was about to escape them.

"_Yes_, Ryuuzaki?"

"If I had wanted to, I could've proven his guilt." L muttered as he pointed at the television just to their left, the screen animated with light as a familiar slim figure skating across a stage with quick feet and waving arms made Raito almost laugh obnoxiously.

"Well, why didn't you, then?"

"… … L does not take celebrity cases unless they are of the homicidal kind, Raito-kun."

Raito simply sweat-dropped.

* * *


	64. Catalyst

*Prompt word given to me by Urae! Thank you for the word! This prompt begs to be dissected a bit more than just what 100 words allows, but this is the best I can do, really…

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Sixty-Four: _Catalyst_

* * *

Hollow golden eyes shaded by worm-like dull gray locks of dingy hair barely narrowed as they continued their vigilante watch over one Raito Yagami.

Now that Rem was presented to the investigation squad, she did little more than watch the boy carry out his apparently 'flawless' plan and hope that Misa didn't get caught too heavily in the cross-fire.

The detective beside the listless boy began to speak, and Raito's eyes radiated a light crimson as the rapt attention smeared against his expression could hardly be ignored.

Misa, unfortunately, was destined to be hurt regardless of what became of her.

* * *


	65. Unbeatable

*Prompt suggestion and content provided by jinnabun! Thank you! Oh… I don't know how this one came to be, but the next one shall be a companion to it, I guess…? *Totally hasn't written it yet* Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes **_

Chapter Sixty-Five: _Unbeatable_

* * *

This feeling inside…

"_Hi!" Raito laughed as he grabbed the teenager's hand, eyes shining with happiness. _

It had to be a mistake.

"_I was so scared that you wouldn't come back…_"

Thinking back on it, he had to wonder just how this feeling of accomplishment had soured so quickly.

"_But you're here, and we can play again!"_

Staring down at the man in his arms, Raito felt the smirk wavering his lips fall almost instantly.

"_Don't stay away for so long next time…_"

It had to be a **mistake**.

"_Of course, Raito-kun."_

Dark eyes encompassed his vision…

'Did I… win?'

* * *


	66. Futile

*This is the second half/companion of the last prompt, which was given to me by jinnabun! Hopefully these two prompts don't disappoint, though this one ends on a slightly stranger note than the one before it does. O.o; Don't ask me, I just… write… these… *sweat-drop* It's strange, but I think I just made an A/U within canon settings...? Lol. Yeah. I totally just did with these two youngsters. YES! XD

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Sixty-Six: _Futile_

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

"_Raito-kun!"_

But, there was not much he could do about that _now_…

"_Raito-I won't be able to keep up if you keep running so fast…" L muttered as he struggled to keep up with the vibrant child just out of his reach._

It was always a battle with the boy, even from the beginning.

"_Hey!"_

Gasping in vain, the dark-haired man shuddered as his heart thrummed violently against his chest.

"_Wait for me, please!"_

Staring up at the trembling smirk above him, L wondered how Raito would cope without him…

"_Don't leave me behi-"_

* * *


	67. Aid

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Sixty-Seven: _Aid_

* * *

"Ngh…"

Raito snickered as the older man held a hand to his head, dark eyebrows furrowing as the hair usually splayed around the messy detective's forehead lay splattered against the cement floor of the investigation room.

"Are you ok?" The still-giggling brunette asked as he knelt on the floor where the now-quiet raven-haired sugar-addict was taking up space and brushed the remaining strands of hair away from his tightly-closed eyes.

"I suppose if by 'ok' Raito-kun means in extreme pain, then yes, I am perfectly fine." L muttered, now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Need some help there?"

"_Undoubtedly._"

* * *


	68. Shattered

*Many thanks to recipe for insanity for the prompt suggestion!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Sixty-Eight: _Shattered_

* * *

All it took was a matter of weeks-

_He honestly hadn't known that he would grow attached to the damn detective, nor that he could ever feel guilty for wanting to accomplish what he had set out to do_.

And everything Raito had worked for became compromised.

_It wasn't as if he knew he couldn't do it, it was the shock of how much he didn't want to that broke him deep inside. _

Raito knew better than to back out of his plans…

_This was the end of something great…_

But even gods had their limits.

_And he blamed himself. _

* * *


	69. Tremulous

*Prompt content given to me by x.X.x MeLaNch0LY dreamsx.X.x! Thankies very much! I could've done so much for chapter 69 *SnortGurgleCough*, but I'm trying to keep this collection of fics _classy_.

Shut up. Lol.

* * *

Title: **_Accidental Silhouettes_**

Chapter Sixty-Nine: _Tremulous_

* * *

Raito held in his breath as cold digits shakily explored the lower part of his abdomen, the body next to his completely bare of clothing.

The night before had been one of restless working and snide comments made in an effort to hide all frustration held towards the person on the other end of the chain, still arguing as they made their way to bed.

Raito yawned as the precarious fingers now pressed against his thigh ceased momentarily.

Last night had born the beginning of a whole new kind of fight that neither knew how to win.

_Nor wanted to. _

* * *


	70. Resilient

*Prompt content suggested by Little Ryuu! Thank you muchly! I suppose this, once again, won't make much sense until you read the next drabble… I didn't want to make it too obvious, yet at the same time, I did. O.o; I know. I'm the poster child of ramblings. Oh well. Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Seventy: _Resilient_

_

* * *

_

It scares you doesn't it?

_How easily I've settled inside of you…_

_Breathing within you…_

_**Living **__your life…_

_I've given you a gift you can't understand, and yet, you've embraced it with open arms. _

_But I feel the fight brewing within yo-_

_**Us**__. _

_We've become something incredible; __**unstoppable**__, and still, I feel a niggling of doubt nestled within the crevices of our resolve. _

_How easily one breaks when their faith is shaken and questions begin to filter through the rose-colored shades they've blinded themselves with. _

_But it's alright. _

_I'll be here waiting. _

_And you-_

_You will understand. _

_We are __**one**__. _

* * *


	71. Brittle

*Prompt content once again suggested by Little Ryuu! This is a companion to the last drabble, which will, hopefully, now make more sense. Keyword: hopefully. Lol. As always, I promise nothing. ^.^

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Seventy-One: _Brittle _

* * *

It was always _there_.

Raito fumbled with his fingers as L continued to speak in riddles and percentiles, eyes downcast and, for once, far off from the conversation at hand.

Those dark eyes trailing after his slouched form did little to bother him as he concentrated on the cold feel of the cuff manacled against his wrist, wanting more than just a momentary distraction from the vile stringent sensation invading his psyche.

Little whispers he could not control were barely heard within his own ears, making him feel so… _dirty_.

All he could ask for was a momentary distraction…

'_Please._'

* * *


	72. Populace

*Prompt content given to me by Kitsune55! LOL.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Seventy-Two: _Populace_

* * *

"…"

"…"

"What… the… _hell_, Ryuuzaki?"

"What's the matter, Raito-kun?"

"What's the matter; WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" Raito pointed at the scenery in front of him, eyes wide as saucers. "You mean to tell me that _this _is not something worth getting upset about?!"

"They are _your _people, Raito-kun. I do not know why you are becoming so flustered by an event made by your own citizens."

"…"

"…"

"I think I need a bag." Raito sweatdropped as a man holding a large plushie the shape of a penis strolled past the two genii, looking perfectly fine.

"For what, Raito-kun?"

"… … Besides my face?"

"_Touche._"

* * *


	73. League

*Couldn't help the reference, since I already quoted them on FoF. If you watch DN TAS, then you know what I'm talking about. LOL.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Seventy-Three: _**League**_

* * *

Matsuda sighed as he stared at both L and Raito's backs, both men hunched over the computer screen as they continually whispered things to each other.

'I wonder what they're doing over there…' The man thought to himself, not noticing the look Detective Yagami was throwing his way. 'They're always speaking in code, like they're the only ones in the room…'

Meanwhile, over with L and Raito…

Both men held their breaths as they gazed at the small screen…

'_**KABUTO**_** EVOLVED INTO… **_**KABUTO**_!'

Both L and Raito gave each other silent high-fives as they continued to play quietly.

_Stupid Matsuda. _

* * *


	74. Grace

*Prompt given to me by Sharpest Spade! Thank you!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Seventy-Four: _Grace_

* * *

Lithe fingers danced across the smooth surface of wood as sharp eyes followed their path, the television absently playing in the background as a piece of paper was picked up and placed in front of the boy's peripheral vision.

L bit his lip as he studied the footage, dark eyes narrowing just the slightest of bits as the boy on the screen languidly straightened himself out and tilted his head to the side.

Everything the child did was done with a meticulous care that only one with an incredible mind could achieve.

'Could it be… you truly _are_ Kira, Raito…?'

* * *


	75. Tide

*ZOMGTHISISTHE75THCHAPTERI'MALMOSTTOTHEFINISHLINEONLY25MOREANDI'M**DONE**-! *GASP* *Faints*

Can you believe it though? Huh? Huh? Huh? I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS DAMN CHALLENGE!!! HA-HA! Oh yeah… believe it. I'm awesome like that, yo. XD Anyways, prompt content given to me by Ollimartic, but word was given to me by Margstergirl! (Thanks so much! Yay for a group effort! ^.^) and please, if you have any prompts you would like to see before the end of this series, let me know! Hari-chan enjoys suggestions! :D This has really brought back my love for short drabbles/one-shots; so much so that I'm wondering if I should bring CSS back or something. Lol. I don't know, I always did like that series…

By the by, in some part of the world, I know it's still September 19 (even if this website tells me otherwise!), so HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Lol. Just really wanted to throw that out there. XD

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Seventy-Five: _Tide_

* * *

I like the ocean.

Ever since I was a child, I've liked it.

I remember sea-shells and wild waves, bright balloons and picturesque sunsets…

But most of all, I remember a very special person.

_Isn't it pretty?_

_Yes. Yes it is. _

_Why don't we play in the water?!_

_I'm afraid I don't swim much, Raito-chan. _

_Aw…_

_Why don't we make a sand castle instead?_

_Yay!_

I always thought he had been a figment of my imagination; something I thought up when I became too lonely.

My parents never met him…

My sister, too young…

Yet, he _was_ real.

He _was_.

* * *


	76. Inane

*Prompt word given to me by Mari Hikari! Thank you!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Seventy-Six: _Inane_

* * *

'_What if…_'

L blinked as Raito shifted in his sleep and brushed a digit over the sweeping hair now obscuring the better part of the boy's closed eyes.

'_What if you weren't Kira…?_'

The frown slipping at the frays of the man's lips slowly unfurled itself as L crept a bit closer to his suspect, dark gray eyes slipping further into the depths of slumber as he did so.

'_Wouldn't it be wonderful, Raito-kun? The things we could do… if…_'

_If, if, if…_

_The possibilities were endless_.

Eyes finally closed after a long day of work, L sighed.

'_If only_.'

* * *


	77. Overload

*Prompt content given to me by Kitsune55! Once again; LOL. XD By the way, I have all the words that I think I'm going to need until the end of the series, but if you have any more suggestions for prompt content, let me know. As you can see, I can finagle it into the words I have written out so far. ^.^

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Seventy-Seven: _Overload_

* * *

"…"

"…"

"Raito-kun…"

Raito's face turned a heavenly (if not deadly) shade of burgundy red as L poked his bare torso, standing slightly behind the nonchalant detective as everyone within the room openly stared at both men with no shame whatsoever.

"Ryuuzaki, I _told _you it was a _bad idea _to come in here with this _damn _chain-"

"Oh, Raito-kun…" Pulling the younger man behind him, L barely sighed before pulling off his towel, not noticing as Raito face-palmed himself nor as the other residents within the bathing area stared at him for an altogether different reason.

"_HOT DAMN!_"

Raito, sadly, concurred.

* * *


	78. Acquisition

*Prompt content given to me by DJay! Thanks so much! ^.^ Hopefully, this was ok. Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Seventy-Eight: _Acquisition_

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"If you keep _touching_," Raito muttered underneath his breath, eyes rolling in an overly-exaggerative manner, "it'll only hurt _more_."

Pouting lightly (_though L did _not_ pout_), the detective absently poked at the now stitched-up wound, refusing to look up at the doctor in front of him continuing on his tirade as he attempted to _not_ stare at the chain hanging in between the two gentlemen in front of him.

"_Ow_."

"_Ryuuzaki-!_"

The doctor stuttered as the slouched man still sitting on the examining table then pulled his friend onto his lap, smiling.

"I feel better now."

* * *


	79. Reminiscence

*Prompt content given to me by Possessed4evr! Thank you!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Seventy-Nine: _Reminiscence_

* * *

"I don't remember _anything _of the sort." Raito muttered, arms crossed against his chest.

L said nothing in reply as he gave the boy a near skeptical, but still very nonchalant, look.

"Just drop it, Ryuuzaki!" The boy snarled, returning to his work with a toss of the head and rolling of his eyes, biting his lower lip to hold back his impending smile.

_Raito blushed as the man's arms intersected across his back, mimicking his own motions to a tee. _

_Sighing wistfully against the detective's slim shoulder, the light-haired teen closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber…_

* * *


	80. Rush

*This is for all those people who wanted more LxWatari interactions. Another look back on a regular day with inventor extraordinaire Quillsh Whammy and child prodigy L Lawliet…

What shall Quillsh learn today, you ask?

Oh, you'll see. XD

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Eighty: _Rush_

* * *

"L?" Watari silkily grabbed the boy's attention with a soft lilt and, of course, the large piece of banana-cream pie set within his hands.

"Yes… Watari…?" Eyes set on the treat just out of his reach, L felt his stomach growl.

"Have you finished your research yet?"

The boy pouted, the computer in front of him completely blank.

"I work better on a full stomach, though…"

"_Well…_"

* * *

_**One Hour Later…**_

* * *

"Master L, please get down from there!" Watari screeched as the child jumped off the sofa and rolled around the floor.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"… … NO MORE PIE FOR YOU, SIR!"

* * *


	81. Consent

*I really couldn't help myself with this one. I just was all like... XD But really, don't mind me. Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Eighty-One: _Consent_

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

"_Pos-_itive?!"

"Ryuuzaki," Raito gave the man a baleful glare, "if you ask me this one more time…"

"Alright, Raito-kun!" If the brunette didn't know any better, he'd say there were hearts dancing around the man's head. "Let's _do _this!"

"…"

"You just… put this … _here_..."

"…"

"And this, well, you put it in… _slowly_…"

"…"

"Oh God, yes… just like _that_, Raito-kun…"

"…"

"Only… a bit _slower_…"

"…"

"So… _good_…"

Raito stared at the detective with wide eyes as the other practically frothed at the mouth, swallowing the cake hanging off his lips.

"… … This is like sex for you, isn't it?"

* * *


	82. Breathe

Ok, a break from the humor, now back to our regularly scheduled programming! Lol. Though you'll have to wait for the angst. I'm still brewing up some ideas for some good ol' angsty drabbles... Mwahahahahaha...

*Shameless Game Promotion: If you're a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, BUY 358/2 DAYS! NOW. If not, then you're just lame. LAME, I TELL YOU, LAAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEE.

*Ahem* Thank you.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Eighty-Two: _Breathe _

* * *

"_Slowly… take it… slowly…_"

He remembered all those little moments where he had felt the pressure mound against him…

He didn't _like _to think of them as panic attacks-

But there was no other way to describe them, really.

"_In… and out… C'mon, Raito-kun…"_

It was almost like an out of body experience; feeling everything close in on you as your heart pounded within your ears and your breaths, just short gasps…

"_It's alright… just relax…"_

It was enough to drive any normal person mad.

But…

Someone had known how to handle them.

It's too bad he couldn't remember _who_.

* * *


	83. Ashcan

*This... was random. I can't help what I'm inspired to write, really. Lol. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Eighty-Three: _Ashcan_

* * *

Instead of cloudy puffs of barely inhaled sticks full of nicotine and wisps of burnt smoke infiltrating his nostrils, there was-

_Nothing. _

Looking inside the bin, Raito wasn't shocked to find piles of dirt littered with plastic wrappers; pieces of sugary residue still hanging off of their thin, frayed edges.

"Ryuuzaki…" Raito muttered, confounded.

"Yes Raito-kun?"

"Do you, by any chance, smoke?"

"Of course not, Raito-kun." L stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why do you ask?"

"Because with the way you shove your garbage in all of the ashtrays around here," Raito smirked, eyes gleaming, "I would have never guessed otherwise."

* * *


	84. Quintessence

*Ah _hah_... here's a little diddy in 2nd POV. I don't know if I've done one for this drabble collection yet, but here it is if I haven't. Lol. Though you might see another once just like this before this series ends...

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Eighty-Four: _Quintessence_

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, you try not to concentrate on his steady gaze as you trace the shape of your bent knee through the material covering it, your own dark stare shining with an emotion you would rather not name.

You know that you're going to give into his demands-

(_Even if it kills you, you won't admit it outloud!_)

But you continue to ignore his cute pout and fidgety demeanor.

"Ryuuzaki…" You hear him whine. "Please…"

You want to say no and go back to your sulking, but you know that won't happen.

(_How does he do it_…?)

* * *


	85. Consistent

*Eh heh, I guess you could call this pre-DN. I know I'll get hung for saying this, but I really get Light. Sometimes, when I'm just watching people... I just get it. I really, really do. And that's all I have to say about that.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Eighty-Five: _Consistent_

* * *

Day in and day out, the routine never changed-

(_It wasn't as if he wanted it that way, but what else could he do but go with the flow?_)

And every day that passed only served to amplify just how belligerent he was secretly becoming towards everyone around him.

(_Mindless masses that kept up with their daily rituals, more than content to settle with the mundane._)

He didn't want to be just another face in the crowd…

(_When did "Ignorance is Bliss"_ _become the state-wide campaign?_)

Sighing, he glanced out the window and bit his lip.

(_Nothing ever really changes…_)

* * *


	86. Deviation

*Aaaaaaannnnndddd here we go. :3 A little change of pace... and if you guys are wondering, yes, we are only going to get angstier as the end draws near. Ha ha, I MADE A FUNNY. Well, funny to _me_, anyway. Just read the drabble already and you'll understand. XD

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Eighty-Six: _Deviation_

* * *

He had always wondered just what it had been about that one particular boy to have caused his "idol's" downfall.

Pushing back stray strands of silver from his nearly blank gaze, Near examined the puzzle piece between his fingers.

What had there been about the first Kira that had stalled his predecessor from taking _true _action-

Because, really, Near refused to believe that L had **truly** done all that he could have to capture the one known as Yagami Light.

Yet, it was a useless thing to ponder.

All the answers he sought, unfortunately, were now buried with both men.

* * *


	87. Imaginary

*I am so giddy right now, it's not even funny. No, don't ask me why, just bask in it... bask in it... _alright._ Lol. On a darker note, here's the next drabble. ... ... Yeah. :D

* * *

Title:_** Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Eighty-Seven: _Imaginary_

* * *

He could still remember it.

Every word, every hit, every well-intentioned glare-

It was like a permanent scar lacerated against his memory.

Eyes closed, he could almost re-live those moments, each phantom touch becoming all the more real; each gasp of breath transforming into something (_almost_) tangible…

But reaching out beside him, there was no warm skin to greet his touch or monotone voice to scold him.

Still, he refused to open his eyes.

Instead, he gripped the sheets beneath his fingers and reveled in the sensation of remembrance and nostalgia.

He could give himself _that_, at the very least.

* * *


	88. Assuage

*Prompt word given to me by 11dreamweaver11! Don't ask me about my obsession about this character… I just _can't **help**_ _**myself**. _T.T

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Eighty-Eight: _Assuage _

* * *

"_Here." Raito muttered as he placed the bag of ice down upon his little sister's knee. "This'll make you feel better." _

"_Thanks, onii-chan!" Sayu replied, dark brown eyes full of admiration. "What would I do without you?!" _

Sayu blinked as she gazed down at the scarred knee, the hem of her skirt barely covering the faded imprint sketched against her skin.

"What would I do… without you…?" The girl mumbled, eyes becoming glassy. "What…"

"Sayu?"

Ignoring the sound of her mother's tremulous voice, the young girl whimpered, trying to forget-

But how could she?

"_What would I do without you…?"_

* * *


	89. Relinquishment

*The one thing I will truly miss about this series is the chibi-collection I've created. You'll see a couple more near the end, but I still wish to show how sad not writing about them makes me. Lol.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Eighty-Nine: _Relinquishment_

* * *

Letting his hand fall from the glassy sheet barring him from the outside world, L smiled as a tiny handprint was left behind in his palm's wake.

Yet still, in the midst of the warm interior of the orphanage surrounding him and the lack of children examining him, there was something _missing_.

The condensation from the snow still falling blurred the cool glass of the window as the boy held in a shuttered breath, gently tracing the smudged print.

What it was he craved-

"L?" Quillsh whispered, eyes weary. "Are you alright?"

Was nothing more than a child's dream anyway.

* * *


	90. Malign

*To quote a well-used song from the 80's...

"**IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN**!"

... ... I may just do that for every update until the end, just because the image of that singer randomly jumping up and continuously screaming that at random people is so damn funny to me, it actually hurts a little inside. XD Whoo, so, we're nearing the end you guys, and I hate to say this, but no more prompt suggestions shall actually be necessary. I have all I need, and I thank you guys for helping me out. It's been a long journey... so all I ask is that you sit back, and enjoy the rest of the ride. ^.^

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Ninety: _Malign_

* * *

There was something… _off _about him.

(_Whether it was the sly slant of his eyes or sharp tilt of his lips, he did not know_)

Just by looking down at the picture, you could see it; if one looked close enough…

(_The problem was people _didn't _look all that closely; they were willing to overlook things if the aesthetics were pretty enough_)

He skimmed through the blob of words lined in front of him and realized he was soaking nothing in.

(_He was caught in by the half-smirk and deceiving eyes; he knew it._)

Dropping his lollipop, L unconsciously shivered.

* * *


	91. Irreconcilable

*Prompt content given to me by MLMsky4life, because even though I promised more angst, I also couldn't help myself when inspired by this particular idea. XD Oh, and word up to all my louffa users. You guys are the bomb. LOL.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Ninety-One: _Irreconcilable _

* * *

"I'm first."

"What?"

"Wouldn't it make sense for me to be first?"

"What in the Hell are you talking about?! How would it make sense?"

"I am older, thus, am in much more dire need of it than Raito-kun. Now get over here and begin, if you would please."

"That's ridiculous! And you can't be all that much older than me, Ryuuzaki! You're freakish posture is possibly the only thing 'old' about you!"

"…"

"… What?"

"I will take the hidden compliment for what it is, Raito-kun."

"I DID NO-"

"Now, if you would please pass the louffa?" L smiled. "I'll do you first."

* * *


	92. Fortitude

*YAY FOR CHIBI-RAI-CHAN AND CHIBI-L-KUN! Lol. That's all I really have to say. ^.^ Uh... 8 more to go, you guys! The next chappie is a sort-of companion to this one, so I'll see if I can update it later on instead of tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter though!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Ninety-Two: _Fortitude_

* * *

Watching the beginnings of lush green tagged alongside bright speckles of pink and white blossom over the horizon, Raito giggled in a spur of happiness.

This beauty; this unmarred picture of perfection that so many people dismissed callously, it was what kept his heart alive.

Well, that…

"_Someday, we'll meet again. Someday…" _

It felt like forever since he had seen his friend last, but he could not give up.

He _would not _give up.

The smile that hung off of his lips (_the same smile that would later become virtually non-existent_) stretched even further as Raito kept his gaze forward.

* * *


	93. Vow

*Because I'm nice and have a bit of free time, here's the companion chapter to 'Fortitude'. Yes, yes, I know, I'm loved. Lol. No need to remind me! ^.^

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Ninety-Three: _Vow_

* * *

L scoffed as Quillsh rolled his eyes and took his leave, his skin almost a sickly white after so much time kept inside with nothing but the bright flashing lights of the monitors within his room to radiate his flesh.

Through that door the warm natural sun was illuminating the rest of his hotel suite, but he didn't care.

He preferred the darkness at this point.

The light served to remind him of a different kind of ray of sunshine (_one he had left behind long ago_) and L wasn't prone to such trivial remembrances.

Memories faded, along with forgotten promises…

* * *


	94. Serendipity

*And we end this mini-saga where it began. Lol. Once again, I thank the chibi's for their participation, as the next drabble shall be both a companion to this one and the last of the chibi's. Boo-hoo.

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Ninety-Four: _Serendipity_

* * *

You wish things were as simple as they used to be; that time could flash back to the 'before' times and freeze, just so that you could remember what it was like to be _alive_.

But you know that can't happen. You should be grateful, your father says, that you have a roof over your head and a family that cares.

But, it's not that _simple. _

Your chance to become something _more_ was evaporating right in front of you, and you don't even know how to just stop and _breathe-_

Before you can even blink, you glance up and gasp.

* * *


	95. Kismet

*I'm tired. Like, yeah. Lol. I also love 2nd POV. Yay for this chapter and the last! ^.^ Love it. Ha ha, I'm still tired. T.T Well, here's the last (technically beginning) of the chibi-saga...

_That we know of. _

((mwahahahahahahahaha...))

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Ninety-Five: _Kismet_

* * *

Light brown eyes meet your own as you stall in your walking, dark gray stare widening at the sudden halt on the child's part. He gazes up at you with something akin to wonder; not quite awe-inspiring, but something similar.

Usually, you are not so vocal, but this boy's stare compels you to break the silence.

"Are you lost?"

He shakes his head, still not saying a word.

You sigh and kneel down, your own lanky demeanor ungraceful and lazy, but still he stares.

"May I help you, then?"

Slowly, a smile unfurls, and something in you snaps.

'He's beautiful…'

* * *


	96. Denial

*I'm in paaaaaaiiiinnn... but still, I present this chapter to you. Here's the beginning of our five-part finale (Did you really think I wasn't going to milk this for all that it was worth?) and I hope you guys enjoy. I'm gonna go back in my bed and lay down again. Cuz I'm in paaaaaaiiiiinnnnnnn...

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Ninety-Six: _Denial _

* * *

He didn't want this.

He _didn't_.

Clawing the other man's back in response to the sudden bite against his neck, Raito snarled against his shoulder. The meandering chain that usually kept them together was gone, leaving his wrist free of the usual cold metal that kept him _stable_ and _sane_.

Once that piece of steel was snatched off of his person, however, all rational thought fled the building.

All he could think about was the feel of the other man's body melded against his own as skeletal fingers prodded and pinched every part of his being…

Silencing himself, Raito crumbled.

* * *


	97. Anger

*Love me, I bring more goodies. Now that I've posted this, I'm going to go eat and pass out. Toodles darlings! (And enjoy the second part of our five-part-grand-super-spectacular-effing-awesome-FINAAAALLLLLEEEEEEEE!)

Extra Note: How do you know you're bad-ass in a video game? When you not only have a theme song, but the chorus of said song _is your fucking name_. ((I'M LOOKING AT YOU, SEPHIROTH! X3))

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Ninety-Seven: _Anger_

* * *

He couldn't _stand it_.

_Really_.

A flood of self-disgust overcame his being as he bit the boy beneath him with a bit more ferocity than intended, speckles of blood now decorating the bruise left in his teeth's wake.

Yet, much to his own indignation, _he couldn't bring himself to stop. _

Throwing the teen onto the bed with more force than necessary, he ripped off his shirt and gifted his suspect with a rare glare of _true_ undisguised rage.

Gauging scratches and bite marks covered the better part of the boy's already-exposed torso as L settled himself down over his person.

* * *


	98. Bargaining

*I don't know why, but I got really sad when writing this chapter. Though I think I hit my peak the next chapter coming... *Le Sigh*

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Ninety-Eight: _Bargaining_

* * *

"Please…" He whispered against his neck, golden-brown eyes twitching closed as the other barely touched him where he needed him to, gasps escaping his lips without his consent. "_Please, L…_"

Tilting his head back with a pale finger, Raito blearily looked up into dazed charcoal-colored eyes as the plea lay undisclosed between them.

"This is the closest I'll ever get to you, isn't it?" L whispered, breathing stuttered and shallow.

If he hadn't known the other man so well, he would have missed the melancholic lilt in his voice before he laid his lips against his own.

But he didn't.

* * *


	99. Depression

*I... I... *SniffleSobGurgleTear* OMG, WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END. WHY MUST WE PART WAYS SO SOON, DRABBLE COLLECTION? WHYYYYYY??!!! I feel as if we have so much more left to explore... but alas, all good things must come to an end. Just one more, you guys. Just one freaking drabble left! Is... anybody else excited? o.o;

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter Ninety-Nine: _Depression_

* * *

After laying claim to what was his in the younger man's lips, L moved in further, eyes still wide open even as the boy beneath him had long ago shut his own eyes under the pleasure and pain being handed to him.

It was both a punishment and a reward what he was giving to Raito; the rough mistreatment mixed with the trembling aftershocks letting him know what L could not say in words, despite everything hanging between them.

Sighing as he released the breath he was holding, L didn't notice the tears streaking down his face until later on.

* * *


	100. Acceptance

*So... Like MJ in his televised conference, all I have to say is "This is it!". So glad you guys stuck with me till the end, and I hope that anybody who stumbles upon this even after I'm done with it will accept my thanks as well; seriously, _why put yourself through this? _Lol.

It was a nice run you guys. Now, to go gloat in front of my friend's face and do my awesome victory dance in peace...

GOODBYE DRABBLE COLLECTION. I SHALL MISS THE INTENSE FRUSTRATION, SCARY HEADACHES, INSOMNIAC JAGS AND RAMPAGING ANGER THAT YOU AND YOUR INSANE WORD LIMIT PROVIDED ME WITH THESE LAST FEW MONTHS!

Wait, what? *Sweat-drop* Yeah... see you guys next story? Lol!

* * *

Title: _**Accidental Silhouettes**_

Chapter One-Hundred: _Acceptance_

* * *

Raito and L stared at each other, too lazy to pull their clothes back on after the strenuous display last night had to offer. Both men contrasted greatly next to the other, yet both seemed just as fascinated with the other's body; no amount of dishonesty could hide the intrigue in their gazes as fingers traced contours of muscle, mouths tilted upward.

So what if they only had so long to enjoy this lackadaisicalness or that only dried tears and mangled doubts lay in between them?

Neither knew what tomorrow would bring, but for tonight, they had all they needed.

* * *


End file.
